


Sweet Vintage

by La_Saffron



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Business Meeting, Dacryphilia, Drunk Sex, F/M, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love at first sight?, MC is a Fake Persona, Mile High Club, Past Relationship(s), Reader Is Not MC, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Vaginal Fingering, Wine Aesthetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Saffron/pseuds/La_Saffron
Summary: Jumin Han excels at wine tasting and wonders if any other can tempt him the way that wine does. He is soon given an answer, but did not expect the emotional baggage and exquisite woman that came along with it.





	1. Picking My Wines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emphatichearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphatichearts/gifts), [jacquie_bebop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquie_bebop/gifts), [florel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florel/gifts).



Jumin continued sipping his wine as he waited for you. He allowed his tongue to revel in its tang, sloshing it around in his mouth walls before swallowing. Licking his lips for another quick aftertaste, the man began to mentally analyze its taste and scent, jokingly testing himself to see if he knew what wine he was sipping without glancing at the bottle.

It was thick, to say the least. Bubbly at the swallow and rich in its gnashed fruit combination. He could taste blueberry, cherry, and a pinch of mint. Clearly not the best wine he’s tasted so far, but Jumin had been offered by the flight attendant. SHe claimed the alcohol to be special and old; over ten years.

Old wine was better than the new ones, this was a fact Jumin had learned and agreed on during his stay at the wine industry when he went abroad. He had been introduced to various categories of wine, and though he admitted he did not like drinking wine, Jumin was slightly fascinated at what could become of fermented grapes and a pinch of alcohol.

He closed his eyes, trying to rack his ingenious brain of what specific brand this old bottle contained of. Something in French, perhaps? One of the Romantic languages anyway…

He opened them suddenly, a ghost of a smile coating his lips: Château Pétrus 2006.

Jumin gazed at the rich crimson liquid, letting it swirl around his crystal cordial glass. He wondered, were humans as enjoyable as alcoholic beverages? He could not wait to test that theory.

Someone sat in front of him suddenly, a brisk aura about them, as if they had just returned from the cold weather outside of the warm plane. Jumin turned his soft gaze from his glass to the woman sitting across from him. Although he didn’t it show (after all, he never loses his cool sangfroid), Jumin felt his heart race.

He had met with beautiful corporate heiresses before, but none like the one in front of him. Her chestnut bangs evened out her hidden forehead, allowing her piercing eyes to show. Cheeks slapped with an airy blush, her rounded face soon curved into sharp jawlines that illuminated her poreless skin. Her silky strands were pinned up into a loose, yet professional bun, exposing her neck.

He let his silver eyes roam gently, and quickly, over what was below her chin. A small diamond necklace embroidering her collarbone, which was bony and prominent. Her suit was simple; a black ruffle dress shirt tightened with an obsidian belt and...well, that’s where the damn table let him decide for himself what sort of bottoms she was wearing. Dress pants, he presumed.

You smiled at him. “Good evening. I presume you are the infamous Jumin Han I have been scheduled to meet with.”

He redirected his eyes to meet your bright ones. “No doubt you presumed correctly. After all, if I remember right, I am ‘infamous’?” He lifted his glass to look over the rim at your face.

You allowed your lids to fall slightly into a comfortable expression, placing a satchel he had not noticed before to the side and leaned over the leather armrest of your seat. “Forgive me if it came out that way. You are well-known among those in the business world.”

A waiter passed by your table and settled an open menu in front of your seating. You glanced up with a polite ‘thank you’ before scanning your evening’s options. Jumin swallowed the rich wine, but was disinterested in the taste. Something, or rather someone, more captivating had caught his eye.

He settled his cordial glass down to the side, watching you with blazing charcoal irises. You had skimmed over the menu for no more than three seconds before shutting it lightly and placing it down neatly. You crossed your hands over the table, leaning in.

“Made your choice so quickly?”

“I am an impatient woman, Mr. Han,” You replied smoothly. “A few selections of the same meat roasted differently in an aircraft is nothing special to me. All I need is a bite of something sufficient enough to satisfy my hunger pains.”

He raised a clean eyebrow. “You starved yourself before a flight?”

“Mm, starving isn’t a word I would use to describe my condition.” You mused to yourself, looking down to recollect your thoughts. “I suppose you would call me ‘irresponsibly rash’.”

Jamin let out a small snort. You were too punctual for your own good, but there was the indication behind your humor showing that you were from what he referred to as a ‘commoner background’. The waiter returned and collected their menus. You looked up and smiled briefly before stating your orders for the night.

“I’ll have a Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame ‘98, please.” You glanced over at Jumin, enjoying his subtly wide eyes before continuing. “And a Montealegre Special.”

The waiter nodded with a slight bow of his head, before walking off, your order fresh in his mind. You turned back to your host for the night, pulling your sleeves together as you crossed them in wait once more. “Now, where were we? Ah, right. We were discussing my diet, weren’t we?”

Jumin seemed to snap out of his surprised trance, focusing his gaze on you. “You didn’t tell me you drink such expensive wine. Especially white wine.” He stated this rather bluntly.

You laughed, leaning back into the leather and relaxed your shoulders. “Mr. Han, we just met. How would you know anything about me unless I told you so?”

“I always love a good surprise,” Jumin lifted his glass for a physical feel. He was shaken and thankful to God that he met a woman like you. “And please, call me Jumin.”

You raised an elegant eyebrow. “Why? I thought this was a strictly professional business meeting between two corporate heirs?”

He smiled; you were too innocent for his own good. It pleased him. “Never mind that. Two human beings have no restrictions to friendly exchanges. I, for one, do not mind if you call me by my first name.”

You shifted in your seat when your wine was brought to you in a bottle and a fine cordial glass, one similar to Jumin’s. The waiter expertly poured the sparkling liquid into your glass, a light tinkling heard along with the honey-colored fluid being spilt. The waiter set down the bottle next to you and bowed his head before taking his leave.

Raising the wine to your lips, you closed your eyes as you took a light sip. Your eyelids tightened as the bitter tang of the honey-berry mix stung your throat. You swallowed unsteadily; of course, you reminded yourself, it’s been a while. Jumin’s eyes smiled when he saw your discomfort.

“Not to your liking?”

You licked your lips for an aftertaste; a mistake you would learn to regret later on throughout the night. Your right eye twitched as your let your buds get used to the taste of alcohol once more. It had been only two years since your last alcoholic meeting with wine, but still…

“No,” Your voice cleared slowly. “It’s just...been a while since I last drank.”

Jumin leaned forward slightly, dropping his tone. “Well, don’t push yourself. Drinking alcohol simply to impress is not a good way to start off a professional impression.”

You ducked your chin into your neck to show offense. Settling your glass down, you stared into the eyes of the businessman, as if scolding a child who cursed. “I beg your pardon?”

Sitting back amused, Jumin smiled in a challenging manner. “Did I offend you, madam?”

“I have a name.”

“One you have not yet introduced.”

You froze, then furrowed your brows at him. Did you ever tell him your name? You stared at him. He rose his eyebrows in wait, still smiling. Damn, that smile. It turned your insides into a racing heap of organs. This man was powerful; not only with monetary issues, but he seemed like a people person as well.

“My apologies.” You straightened your back and took your wineglass into your fingers once again. “I go by MC.”

“MC?”

“Just MC.”

He thought about this for no more than five seconds before sinking into a relaxed position. He, too, lifted his wineglass to meet yours in a delicate clink, before bringing the rim to his lips. “MC it is, then.”


	2. Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this drabble was supposed to be a ONESHOT. Turned into a whole drama soap opera T-T

Dinner soon passed and you were in awe at what kinds of steak this man ate and still seemed to fit perfectly into his dry-cleaned suit. The same waiter that attended you that night whisked away your plates, leaving you both with only glasses of champagne. Thank God the wine was quickly rid of during the course of the meal. A wine that strong needed to be swallowed down with some meat.

Lifting his cloth napkin to the corner of his lips, Jumin patted down any remaining stains from the meal before. You smiled as you raised your sparkling champagne to your lips, examining his actions. For some strange reason, you found his hands to be absolutely captivating.

HIs fingers were manly in a very slim form that created swift, almost flowing, motions when he used his hands to talk. The alcohol had done you some, you think to yourself. Why were you suddenly thinking about his fingers of all things? You usually concentrated on other parts of the body language if the person so happened to interest you.

Jumin set his napkin down neatly. “I thank you, MC, for agreeing to attend dinner with me before settling to business matters straightaway.” 

Your eyes watched carefully as his fingers disappeared under the table to touch his belt. After a few swift motions and a click, Jumin carefully loosened his belt to allow his slightly bloated stomach to breathe. Your gaze grew soft as his abdomen leaned to the side, resting his elbow on the armrest and those lovely fingers of his held up his chin.

That chin...how solid.

“...it was nothing,” you hesitated before drawing the rim of the cordial glass back to your lips to hide your heavy breath. “Jumin.”

Jumin blinked a smile at the mention of his moniker being tried on your tongue. Through your eyes, he saw you were tired and possibly intoxicated, but they held an emotion he never thought he would see in a woman like you: absolute ardor.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued. Jumin would have to pay his respects to the wine later on, should anything exciting enough happen. He was a virgin, no doubt, but losing it to you--

Oh, what was he thinking?

Fantasizing? When you were right here? Had he gone mad? Too much wine perhaps, but Jumin wasn’t complaining.

You held each other’s gaze for a moment before placing your glass down. “Right. As pleasant as this dinner was, I was not sent for fancy meat tasting.”

Jumin chuckled. No matter how polite you were, you somehow managed to sneak in a truthful fact that would have injured his ego had he been soft. Luckily, he was not. That was Yoosung’s job.

“Of course.”

With this small permission, you turned to your satchel you had abandoned to the side earlier. Pushing a few clicks on the belt of the flap, your delicate fingers raised the mouth of the bad open to reach in for an inky folder. Jumin’s charcoal eyes followed carefully as you gently slid aside the cordial glass along with its near-empty bottle to make space for your folder.

This folder, too, had a small belt and with a flip of a nail, the folder sprung open and allowed you to catch it before the files inside flew everywhere. After scrolling through seemingly endless papers, your face lit up at finding your prized file and pulled it out swiftly before closing the folder.

A deep breath as you examined the words. “I suppose you are familiar with the stock drop recently?”

“Yes.” Jumin’s baritone voice rang out suddenly. You had missed its warm comforting tone. “ Over a thousand businesses have lost their workers and revenue dropped at an alarming rate.”

You looked up. “You speak of small businesses. Rallies and protests have been sound over the past week. Streets were blocked, windows smashed,” you took another sigh as if reading off of your mind. “And many were arrested.”

“This is not my problem.”

You narrowed your eyes. The Jumin you met at the beginning of the dinner had evolved into another man. Perhaps the wine spoke for him.

“I am not stating that this is yours to control, Mr. Han. However, you do realize the huge corporations affect the market and whether you see it or not, your business will not escape the evident crash the economy will experience.”

Jumin smiled and leaned back into his plush leather seat. You were feisty, a trait he did not seem to see over food and wine. You were another person over monetary matters. Interesting…

“I help the economy with my businesses.” He stated, cockiness resonating with his words.

You raised an eyebrow. “By initiating cat businesses and propositions for feline comfort?”

Closing his eyes, Jumin’s smile disappeared slowly as he smoothed out his collar. “What I bring into my corporation is not based on whims. It’s discovering ways to give people new jobs and exciting experiences to a work environment.”

“I am not sure why my boss allowed himself to agree to collaborate with C&R in the first place.” You proceeded to shuffle through the pages to hand the businessman for himself to see. “Our compromise to work with your corporation will possibly lead us to an even greater downfall than before.”

You slipped a few pages of numbers and marks of your business corporation from the past four years across the table. Jumin brought the papers closer to him with two slim fingers, to which you allowed your gaze to lift for only this sight.

Jumin hummed when he saw the marks, flipping through the pages as his eyes scanned each one meticulously. “Do you think perhaps he sent you was because you knew how to get your way around people?”

You shot your head up to stare at him. He did not meet your gaze, but after a few moments of feeling a pair of eyes on him, Jumin glanced up with a small playing on his lips. Your heartbeat increased at the was his head was positioned to look at you; his eyes shadowed by ebony locks, eyebrows showing no emotion, his lips twitching playfully.

“What makes you assume that?” you cursed internally when you heard your voie cracked at the end of your question. Jumin lowered his eyes to the paper once more.

“I’m a people person.” He said softly. “I know how to read emotions, motives, and desires of every partner I meet. It’s simply the way I was raised to observe others.”

“Rumor has it you have a sole companion at home, this being a cat.”

He chuckled. “This is true. For courtesy's sake, I will not ask you where you received that information.”

You smiled a little, gently tugging at your bottom lip in thought, not caring if the lipstick stained your teeth. “I have associates here and there. Don’t you worry, Mr. Han, I have my secrets as well.”

His eyes met your own in a simultaneous stare. “I have no secrets to keep.”

You raised an eyebrow, putting on a saucy expression. With one hand leaving the clutch of papers in your left hand, you reached for the cordial glass filled with the expensive white wine you ordered at the brink of the flight. “Oho? An unusual answer for an enigmatic man such as yourself.”

A tug at the corner of his lips. “You think me enigmatic?”

“Who wouldn’t?” You raised the rim to your lips, ignoring the stinging that enveloped your taste buds. You probably shouldn’t drink more alcohol than necessary, but you needed an escape. This man was making you jittery than you normally were. No man has ever had this effect on you before.

A small laugh escaped his throat, startling your brain. His laugh was as rich, if not richer, than his monetary value itself. Deep, pausing, and genuine. He must have found you humourous.

Shaking his head as his laughter died down, Jumin sighed and turned back to the paper in his hand. “Well, I have a few friends--or maybe I should say a certain acquaintance of mine-- who may think otherwise.”

You placed your glass down. “Would this acquaintance happen to be the popular actor Hyun Ryu?”

He visibly froze. Here come the questions, you sighed internally. Jumin’s silver irises pierced into your own as he stared at you with a slightly shocked expression. You carefully set your papers down and rubbed your knuckles, preparing for the bombardment of questions.

“How did you know?”

You lowered your gaze to watch your own, uninteresting fingers rub your knuckles for comfort and warmth. “I think you mean to ask who told me rather than how I know.”

“Both will suffice.” His cold tone scared you, but you were glad your bangs hid your knitting brows.

You dimpled slightly. Such an ignorant man. “Had you simply read what lay before you, Mr. Han, you would have received the answer to your questions.”

Jumin glared at you slightly, or at least you thought his strong gaze was an angry one. Too much wine, you chanted. Too much wine. Cautiously, Jumin turned back to his papers, but not before giving you a suspicious look. You watched as his eyes scanned the page quickly as if looking for a remedy. Nearly two minutes later, his eyes widened and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

He found it.

Kyssena’s has been in collaboration with several companies and has even gone so far as to meeting with grass-root organizations and fundraisers, such as MADD, KID, APA, ASAP, FML, and….

RFA.

Rika’s

Fundraising

Association.


	3. My Name Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write angst but @florel declared it to be more funny than heartwrenching T-T
> 
> Thanks to her for editing!
> 
> Obtw, deep shit goes down in these next few chapters. Smut is coming dw >~

Jumin re-read the words, making sure he was seeing correctly and that the wine hadn’t gotten to him this early. Rika’s; yes. Fundraising; uh-huh. Association; what? How was this possible? How had he, Jumin Han, son of the Chairman of C&R, representative of the RFA, not known this simple piece of information?

Ask, a soft voice chided him. He couldn’t place a face or a name to the voice, but it was unnervingly familiar.

Raising his gaze to meet your own, Jumin cleared his throat and placed the papers in front of him. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes, admittedly annoyed at a certain redhaired hacker at the moment. “Tell me how this came to be.”

You let out a small breath you had not realized you were holding back. His reaction to the truth would make or break you. You were shaking, but you blamed it on the air conditioning.

Taking in another breath, you pursed your lips and raised your eyebrows exasperatedly. “Where do I begin? This began far too long ago for me to remember. I do not want to say things that will upset or excite you unnecessarily. After all, we are in an airplane.” 

 

Your attempt at a joke did nothing to ease the tension as Jumin shot open his gray eyes to stare emotionlessly at you.

You bit the inside of your cheek. Whoops.

Straightening his dinner jacket, Jumin twisted and turned his neck, a few satisfying cracks emitting. After letting his back snap into a chorus of stressed pops, Jumin sat back against the spine of his chair, fully sinking into the leather. He was making himself comfortable, you realized. 

But you wanted to retreat to your cabin for a few hours. You knew full well where this conversation could lead; you weren’t ready to tell this man one of your deepest secrets. Your shattered heart had only just began to heal. You did not need another reason to drop it into a bowl of the useless emotions you sought to rid yourself of from so long ago.

“MC,” Jumin spoke softly as he gently coaxed you out of your thoughts. You brought your right thigh over your left knee, allowing the new position to seep into your aching bones. There were only six more hours to the flight, but you feared that this was your resting place.

“Mr. Han--”

“Jumin.”

You raised your eyes to meet his. Concentrating on the delicate gray swirling within his irises, you tried your best to calm your racing heart as you proceeded to speak. “Jumin. Listen carefully. What I am about to reveal to you will only bring harm to us, our companies, and perhaps even your organization. Please don’t ask me to tell you.”

“Then, you should not have mentioned it.”

You swallowed thickly. He was right; your giant corporate mouth should have just stayed shut and not have flirted with the man. You were here for one flight. Your job was to unite the companies together, sign a few sheets, and maybe enjoy dinner with the Chairman’s son. You may never see him again, as far as you could tell.

You knew now that this man would be attached to you for as long as you do not provide him with answers. Even if you did answer his questions, there was still no guarantee that he would leave you alone. 

“You are correct.” You managed to steady your breath somewhat. You considered going for more of the moscato as the conversation progressed. “However, everyone has a slip of the tongue every now and then. Surely, you of all people understand this?”

Jumin stared into your eyes, not blinking. “I understand a small mishap of the thought. This can be brushed off with an apology and the conversation proceeds without any further complications. Had your beauty captivated me like any other man, I may have been more infatuated with your physical appearance rather than focusing on the severity of your words.”

“Unfortunately for you, I was raised to focus on people differently. I have seen women come and go in my life, and forgive my saying of this, but you do not seem different from any other seductress sent to coax me into signing an agreement between two companies.”

This struck a cord. Not only within your heart, but in your memories as well.

You smiled dryly. “You think you can injure me with words?” A chuckle came with the shake of your head. “I see you have low alcohol tolerance when addressing women respectfully.”

A small look of guilt showed on his stoic expression. “I apologize if it came out like that. I ju--”

You raised a hand. “No matter. What’s done is done. Although it was not necessary for me to hear your thoughts about me, I appreciate the fact that you labeled me as an alluring sex icon.”

He would have protested but you calmly (albeit you were fuming on the inside) reached for another glass of moscato, refilling the crystal with sparkling liquid. You needed the burn of liquor. If you weren’t careful, the entire situation could spiral out of your control like it did two years ago.

Instead of taking princess-like sips, you took three large gulps as quietly as you could. Jumin stayed silent. He knew better than to argue with a half-drunk woman. Even so, he was amazed at your alcohol stamina and your ability to maintain a professional conversation despite being intoxicated. He had dealt with drunkard businessmen in the past, but you were different.

Suddenly, Jumin regret spitting those harsh words at you. Of course, he didn’t mean it. He could blame it on the alcohol, but that was rubbish. Jumin was always fully conscious of his actions even when drinking.

Bringing down your glass a little too harshly on the table, you reached for your napkin and dabbed gently at your lips. Your lipstick was matte, but you had a reputation to uphold, even if you never wanted to confront Jumin or any of his RFA friends again.

But deep down, you knew the only reason you were there was because you insisted relentlessly to have it arranged that way.

“I am not who you think I am, Jumin.” His name felt bittersweet on your tongue. “You know me, you just don’t remember.”

He craned his head to peer at you. You really were a beautiful thing. If you were to disappear, he wanted a fresh memory in his mind of this moment. “Are you suggesting we have met before?”

Shaking your head, taking another frustrated sip. It’s like dealing with an ignorant child. “No, I am telling you that we have been together before. Not only that, but I have even been part of the RFA.”

Jumin scoffed. “There is no proof of that, and I do not recall an ‘MC’ being part of our organization.”

“You remember a(n) (Name).”

He could swear his heart stopped. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe and he could feel himself break into a cold sweat. Was he dying? No, he was very much alive, that he was sure of. The lack of understanding of what was happening to him was frustratingly agonizing. He thought his head was going to explode as forgotten memories of his past came flooding back to him at once. Conversations in chat rooms, late night phone calls, and unrelenting intimacy.

Fantasies Jumin thought were mere products of his imagination were actually old memories trying to resurface from the forgotten corners of his mind that he stashed them in. 

This was that hidden woman in the corner of his eye. Suddenly, he was reminded of the lingering taste of her name on his lips as he brought himself to ecstasy for this unknown woman. He knew he loved her with such a passion, nothing could ever compare to his ardor for her.

A beauteous thing.

“(Name),” he gasped.

She drank and drank and drank until she sank to the floor with a thud.


	4. Blame it On the Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals week is finally over!!! I can relax /(T_T)\ Let us praise the Lord above us and grant Him the most praiseworthy repentance we can give, can I get an aMEN??
> 
> Okay, lil sinners, I promised smut, but I made a mistake: it's smutTY
> 
> It's not legit intercourse, but it is passionate maekout mhm mhm *slurps while looking at Jumin*
> 
> obtw, should i draw fanart of my own story? is that weird? lemme know~

“How is she?”

A polite smile. “She’ll be alright, sir. Just a little woozy. I’d suggest she refrain from any more alcoholic beverages for the remainder of the flight. Plain water will be provided and simple fruits will be arriving shortly to clear her head. Any other services for the night?”

Night. A time when his worst demons arose and encircled his heart like a vice. “No, thank you, that will be all. I will be caring for her personally.”

A questioning lift of the eyebrows accompanied a tilt of the body. “Oh? Are you well-acquainted with this young woman?”

He did not know how to answer. Painful memories of their previous encounters together tugged painfully at his chest. Swallowing thickly, Jumin adjusted his tie and stuffed his hands delicately in his pockets. “We are...familiar with one another. She trusts me as a friend.”

Pursing her lips, the blonde flight attendant nodded and quietly excused herself from the cabin, sliding the door shut. Jumin didn’t move from his position as he continued to stare down the floor. He had so many unanswered questions and the fact that this woman hesitated to answer them upon his request frustrated him to no ends. 

Caling V or Luciel was the most rational option, but he knew nothing about the situation at hand. He assumed that if he forgot about the woman lying on the bed for two whole years, he could presume that the no RFA would remember a trace of you as well unless you forced the memories to resurface like you had to him. 

Jumin carefully turned to face your figure. The image of your true hair color hit him as his silver eyes roamed over your features and settled on what he presumed was your wig. The fake chestnut bangs split into strands every few locks across your forehead, your perfect bun slightly loose beneath your head. He admit you had him fooled, but the façade you had put on couldn’t have lasted for the duration of an eight-hour flight.

He remembered now: you didn’t do well with strong wine, only having a small tolerance for white wine or moscato, the “easy wines” as they were called. Small flashbacks of five RFA parties reaffirmed his assumption that you didn’t hold liquor well. He smiled painfully when the recollection of his party with you resurfaced.

A light knock on the door broke Jumin out of his thoughts as he called out for the person to enter. Another flight attendant was holding two purified water bottles and a square bowl of assorted citruses in the palm of his hands. He smiled as he murmured a greeting and placed the objects in his hands on the table near the bed. Bowing his head, the man left as quickly as he came.

Locking the cabin door to prevent any more interruptions, Jumin stalked towards the edge of the scented bed and sat down with a sigh. He linked his spidery fingers together in thought, staring at his ivory skin to distract himself.

However, he couldn’t stop from thinking about you. Just this once, he thought, as he twisted his body to stare at your face, lips, and body. He almost forgot (well, he did forget haha) how crazy he was about you. It pained his heart to remind himself that he forgot about this glorious woman.

You were never one to be called weak: even in the very first chat room, when you had downloaded the app and met six RFA members who demanded to know who you were, you sassily replied that it was they who should answer first. Thus, you received an impressed response from Jumin, who called you feisty. This meant your first impression showed boldness and no-nonsense attitude.

He was just the same.

Of course, Jumin waited for you as you completed Yoosung’s, Zen’s, and Assistant Kang’s routes, all one by one, each within a consecutive course of eleven days. When you finally unlocked his route, he was beyond ecstatic. He had endured nothing but agonizing torture for over month having to watch you romance his friends one by one. He had bore through every one of your public displays of affection for the other RFA members and his heart cringed when you spoke of them so passionately.

Thankfully, Jumin was a polite man and he respected your conversations with him about your current dates with the other members. He had checked up on you nearly every night and admired his phone calls with you. It felt wrong, but he lightened up with pride when your voice resonated with care for his well being.

With his route though, you had kept him in place with his emotions, but you were tempestuous. Nearly every night after you had arrived at his penthouse for safety, the two of you had a wild escapade involving intimacy, wine, and bondage; both emotional and physical. His love for you had run deeper than anything he had ever felt before, even overriding the feelings for Elizabeth 3rd. 

Whatever you demanded, he would give. When he said you could be greedy, you didn’t hold back. You tested this man; and he loved it. You were his empress and he was your slave. He gave you whatever you desired.

There was even a night where you commanded him off and just this once, he allowed you to take charge in bed. Jumin was against slavery, unless it included him on his knees, covered in black straps, genuinely begging you to let him eat you out.

You stirred causing Jumin to jolt out of his memories. You let out a small huff of air, as if you were frustrated at your exhaustion. Bringing your knee to rub against your calf slowly, you slowly bent your legs, letting the stiffness seep out of them. You felt absolutely drained for no apparent reason. And you were most definitely drunk, too.

“Why am I not on the floor?” Your voice was raspy from slumber.

Jumin chuckled for a short moment, shaking his head at your naivety. Obviously, he had lifted you (with some difficulty) and carried you to his cabin, as he did not know where yours was. After settling you gently on the sheets, Jumin called for a doctor. Thank God the staff consisted of a crew of well-equipped ICE members.

“I had you carried,” he said slowly. He wasn’t entirely sure if you had sobered up somewhat. It was like talking to a sleepy child.

You blinked yourself awake, eyes widening as you surveyed the room around you. With a sharp intake of breath, you sniffed the air suspiciously. This was not your cabin; the air had a masculine scent to it. A familiar, painful cologne that engulfed your nostrils.

“Where am I?”

Jumin dropped his head from your line of view and let it hang loosely in front of him. Suddenly, he didn’t want to see your reaction. Like he mentioned before, you were tempestuous. “My cabin.”

An exhale. “Ah...I shouldn’t be here.”

Jumin suddenly turned his head to stare incredulously at you. You weren’t going anywhere; not when he had so many questions to ask, like where had you gone for the past two years, why he didn’t recognize you at first, and exactly when did he and the RFA forget about your existence. Or did they?

“Please…” He reached out and tentatively placed a warm hand on your icy wrist. “Stay for a bit. You are heavily intoxicated and you must sober up before you exit the plane. I cannot risk anything dangerous happening your way.”

You scowled at him, eyes still half-lidded from your nap. “Since when did you care? Had I not told you my true identity, you wouldn’t have given a damn about my well-being.” You didn’t know why you hated him so. Blame it on the alcohol, you told yourself. You’re allowed to act mad when drunk.

His carefully sculpted jaw clenched. Why you found that incredibly sexy, you didn’t know. He didn’t lose his temper easily, but you were being awfully stubborn. His gentle grip turned into a tight vice on your wrist. It wasn’t meant to hurt you, but you saw the gesture as a sign of desperation.

“Whether you are MC or (Name), my concern for another person does not change if they are in pain or trouble.” His silver eyes darted across your face. Yes, MC did not suit you, even with the wig. (Name) fit you like a silk glove. You were you and no one else.

“I’m sure you remember how I approached Hyun when you were with him, even though he holds a certain loathing for me.”

Your face paled and you braced your palms over the sheets to elevate yourself into a sitting position. Your head swam with dizziness as Jumin shifted backwards to give you some room. He loosened his grip on your wrist but did not let go.

“Your...your memories returned?” You swallowed thickly. If he received every piece of his past back, then… “What do you remember?”

“All of it.” His tone seemed steady, but there was a trace of pain laced into it. “Every last piece of it. However, I do have a couple of questions about this entire ordeal.”

You closed your eyes and shook your head furiously, as if trying to shake his words off of you. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not now. I can’t stay. Mmm—,” you chanted to yourself over and over again. Your head was beginning to swim.

“Shhh,” the raven-haired man cooed, finally releasing your wrist to grab a water bottle from the bedpost beside you. With a swift crack, he twisted the small lid and lifted it to probe the drink towards your face. “Drink some water.”

A small turbulence jolted the both of you and you suddenly felt a splash of cold water land on your chest in a sound plop. You weren’t even up to gasping in surprise; all you thought about was how you just wanted this stupid flight to end already. 

As the water soaked deeper into your ebony shirt, Jumin cleared his throat and murmured an apology. “I’m so sorry, that wasn’t meant to happen.”

You sighed, the deepening water stain sticking to your breasts like another skin. “Of course not. Most things in life aren’t meant to happen, yet they do. Don’t you dare be sorry for something that isn’t in your power to control.” 

You eyes widened with every bite in your words. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

He stayed silent like that for a long moment. It was only a moment, but time stopped for the both of you. You couldn’t remember why you angry at him specifically; the man did nothing wrong, per se. You just needed a sober mind to explain all of this hullabaloo to Jumin before you landed so you could go to sleep in peace.

His swirling gray eyes were hardened with pain and your breath hitched in your throat. He knew. Didn’t he tell you that his memories returned? Didn’t he break the fourth wall, once and only once, in a concerned late night chat telling you not to stay up too late playing the game?

“Don’t worry,” His voice was gentle and low, nearly giving you goosebumps. “I won’t.”

You blinked, not understanding why closing your eyes stung suddenly. Taking the bottle from his hand, you raised the small opening to your lips and sucked tentatively as you allowed the water to flow. It was crisp and refreshing; you felt your head start to clear as you finished the remaining liquid. A cold stream of the airplane's air conditioning reminded you of your soaked shirt. Placing the water bottle to the side, you swung your feet over the side of the bed and sat there, letting the blood flow from your head to your toes.

As you waited, you stared down at your feet, which were still adorned with your Prada heels. You snorted lightly. What a Jumin thing to do: never touch a lady when passed out, even when putting her on the bed, do not take off her shoes. Priorities.

You stood with a groan, but Jumin did nothing to reach out. He was watching you carefully, giving you your space. He didn’t want to seem too pushy, not after you both found each other once more.

Kicking off your heels never looked so good to Jumin before. Or maybe it was just the stretch of time of not seeing you do this daily that made him like that. Yes, two years was a long time. He had every right to feel this way because after all, you were once his.

Your back was to him as you reached up to scratch the bottom of your head, the bright chestnut locks splitting between your fingers. He wasn’t sure why, but suddenly, the entire wig on your head didn’t fit you at all. No, he wanted to see your real hair.

“(Name),” Jumin called. You gave out another sigh as your hand dropped to your side and turned slightly to acknowledge his presence without looking up at him. You tugged at the hem of your shirt to pull it out from under your belt.

“Yes, Jumin.”

He stood, wondering whether what he was doing was making right choice or not. He assumed that if it was, he’d be in good hands. He just needed one last touch before you disappeared from his life again.

You heard a rustling of sheets and the shuffling of clothes. His footsteps were heavy as he stalked towards you. You still didn’t turn enough to see him, but you started to shiver. Playing with your buttons seemed like a good way to distract yourself for now. You rhythmically tugged and tugged until you felt your shirt loosen up.

His body heat hit your backside faster than you had anticipated. Granted, the cabin space wasn’t huge, but it was big enough. This was first class; you get what you pay for, you mused.

Jumin’s soft breathing steadied you, but on the inside your heart was pounding with anticipation and desire. His hands, the ones that were supposed to be icy, gently cupped your upper arms and rubbed them softly. “Take it off for me.”

Your eyes widened. This man would be the death of you. Just what was he asking of you now? 

You swallowed thickly, the desire to consume more of that sickening white wine growing by the minute. “Excuse me?”

“Your wig.” His breath was ragged and needy. You never thought you’d see the day. “Take it off for me. I...I need to see you, (Name). MC is dead, but you are there somewhere. Come back.”

Jumin’s hands squeezed your upper arms comfortingly. “Please.”

My love. 

He didn’t say it.

You blamed the alcohol. He said it himself, you were far from sober. If you were to run away from this forever and find your way back to the real world—the one they call reality—then you wouldn’t mind this one last indulgence.

You gripped the front flaps of your shirt and slowly tugged them open, the cold air hitting your damp chest and causing you to shiver. You bit your lip; no gasping, you needed to play this out like a real woman.

“Very well.”

Once you were sure your shirt was open enough for a simple slide-off, you stretched upwards and felt Jumin’s hands release you. Your body screamed for the return of his warmth but you swallowed it down.

Taking a deep breath in, your nimble fingers clasped the two frontal clips above your hairline and pushed down. You repeated the action with the fake bun at the base of your head before pulling off the silky wig and letting it fall towards the floor. Your real hair was tightly scrunched up in a low bun, a few thin strands sticking out here and there.

Jumin was silent. He seemed to be drinking in your new appearance from behind. It was obvious that he would rather face you properly, but patience was the key to many treasures. His body heat returned slowly as he moved back towards you once more. You waited, the fake hair itching your ankle.

Your bun was moving...on its own? No, you felt fingers. They were cold and sleek, working quickly and tenderly, trying to remove the ponytail holder that was wrapped around your strands delicately. Your scalp felt a sharp ache as the bun fell loose until your hair was cascading softly down your back.

His rubbed the strands between his fingers, feeling the softness and relishing in the memories that enveloped him once more. The heavy scent of your shampoo didn’t help him either. Jumin needed a word that conveyed more than just missing you; he yearned for you more than he could ever express. 

Without thinking, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to your cheek. You stiffened at the sudden contact, but relaxed once you realized that this is what you needed, what you wanted. Fluttering your eyes closed, you prayed that this was not the last kiss you two would share.

“Forgive me,” His voice was hoarse. He blamed it on the alcohol. “I could not help myself.”

Intaking a sharp breath, you took his hands from your hair and placed them around your waist in a comforting manner. You allowed yourself to lean back into his broad chest, feeling his arms tighten around you to steady your half-limp body. Tilting your head to lean your cheek against his nose, your eyelids opened slightly to speak. “Jumin...what did I say about before about your stupid apologies?”

Jumin chuckled a little, his breath tickling the nape of your neck. He seemed to be relieved. “Something about apologies?” 

You were confused but you didn’t mind. You blamed it on the alcohol. “My foolish man. My foolish, foolish man.” You nuzzled your cheekbones against the tips of his ebony locks. “Why aren’t you at my feet, begging me to let me stay with you in this false world of yours?”

Jumin’s heart hurt when you said those words, but his mind was so clouded by lust he didn’t need to think about his answer too long. “Because...I know you will stay anyway.” 

His grip shifted to pull you closer to him. He began to rock you back and forth, opening his eyes to see yours closed. A shame: he wanted to share a gaze with you. “Will you give me...your time?”

They opened. Finally, those bright irises, the ones that swam with lust and adoration stared into his own and he understood. You were drunk and wanted to forget. The emotions he saw in your eyes right there and then mirrored the ones he saw all those nights ago.

A small smile graced your painted plush lips. Turning away to flutter your eyes closed once more, your fingers ghosted over the back of his hands, your tips sinking in to feel the bones underneath the skin there. “I will grace you with my night, if you so wish.”

His lips continued to brush against your cheek in a constant manner. He placed butterfly kisses all around the left side of your face, going slowly and gently. As he rocked you side to side, you let out a small hum, letting his lips kiss you over and over again. Your desire grew as he moved closer, pressing himself against your back completely now.

“I think I would like that…” Jumin paused near the corner of your eye. “My love.”

Your lips were on him in a second, hands gripping his shoulders like a vice. You sunk your lips into his, desperate and demanding, tilting your head to taste more of him. Of course, he didn’t respond for a moment, but he relaxed and lifted your waist against his, feeling your breasts push up against his chest.

He would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t bursting with love and admiration for you. Air wasn’t even an option until you pulled away with a pop, a string of saliva connecting your lips. And then again, your lips were like magnets for one another; sucking and puckering and nipping.   
All your thoughts consisted of each other and nothing else. He was madly in love with you all over again, even if it had barely been three hours.

You placed your hands on his pectorals and gently shoved him away from your maddening kisses as he fell backwards onto the bed. Jumin’s silvery irises were nearly gone when he glanced down and focused his gaze onto your midriff.

As you slid off your wet shirt and unbuckled your waist belt, Jumin’s mouth felt sandy when his eyes roamed over your lustful actions. He had missed the feeling of your plump breasts squeezing up against his body as he touched you, devoured you, and took you in when the rain pattered against his windows.

Your whole outfit did consist of black, he mused to himself. The black lingerie that protected your soft flesh so modestly, yet so sinfully, jarred Jumin into another set of intimate memories. Ones that would probably be re-experienced tonight (at least he hoped).

Your breathing was heavy and uneven as you looked down at him. He was sprawled out in such a graceful manner that almost made you want to laugh at the perfection of this man. But for tonight, he was your man.

Your foolish, foolish man.

Earlier that day, Jumin had thought that he was a virgin and was oh-so-willing to give his “innocence” up to a woman like you, saying he would blame it on the alcohol in the aftermath. Now, with all these memories and images of the two of you in bed resurfacing reminded Jumin that he was, indeed, anything but a virgin.

How ironic.

“Jumin.” You called softly to him.

“Yes, my love?”

You slowly climbed on top of him, your little diamond necklace hanging as you leaned down to grind your hips against his own. The corporate heir looked up at you with eyes that lit up your miserable life; the ones that enveloped the entire galaxy and swallowed the sun on its own accord.

His body responded almost immediately, feeling his chest tighten and his lower regions grow hot from underneath you. Yes, this was a familiar sensation, but the sight of you half bare above him made him feel vulnerable exposed beneath your piercing gaze despite still being fully clothing,

He squirmed when you licked your rosy lips and leaned into him harder, craning your neck to his face as you rocked back and forth. The pace was driving Jumin insane and he gripped your thighs for support when your forehead bumped against his.

Your eyes locked with one another in a silent prayer as your movements continued to arouse his lustful ‘beast’, as Hyun would call it. 

“Take me.” 

The shiver that ran visibly down his body pleased you. You only wished you were sober enough to appreciate it fully. Capturing you in another frenzied liplock, Jumin bobbed his head gently to match your grinding pace, which grew fast and rough.

His smooth icy fingers traced lines underneath your thighs, causing you to gasp and mewl softly into his mouth as he did so. The bastard, he knew you were sensitive there. He better find all your weak spots for the duration of the approaching dawn, or so help him, you were going to show this man who really was boss.

You might be embarrassed for your crude actions later on, but you would have to blame it on the alcohol.

You hadn’t even realized that Jumin flipped you over as he hovered over you, never breaking the kiss. Huh, so he was learning. His memories did him well. “I will, my love, but before I do, are you sure you are okay with this?”

This man was ridiculous. Cheritz didn’t define him enough to be so caring in others’ routes. To them, he was a rich asshole. Perhaps he was, and you were just too blind in love to see it.

You grabbed his tie and harshly tugged at him to crash lips once more. You felt his warmth against you, you’d have to punish him for being so hesitant. He was too inebriated to be the kinky and dominant Jumin everyone perceived him as.

You’d have to change that. “Blame it on the alcohol,” you whispered with a raspy voice as you bit into his chin affectionately, a soft cry of desire emitting from his swollen lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lesson of the story kids: don't drink alcohol. you'll always blame it for some goddamn reason
> 
> (i dont even drink fml, i hate alcohol blech)
> 
> new game: Blame it on the alcohol™ but every time you take a shot >:3


	5. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *mobster Saffron* I don't usually post smut, but when I do, it sucks dick
> 
> Bada-bing-bada-boom.
> 
> (Part 1/2)

_ You giggled as you shoved him away playfully, sinking your face into your knuckles to prevent the blush forming on your cheeks from showing. “That’s quite enough, Jumin.” _

 

_ Of course it wasn’t enough. You wanted him closer than ever before, but playing a desperate, sleazy woman didn’t quite seem right with a prince like Jumin. You just couldn’t see it. _

 

_ He smiled gently at you, the glass of red wine still lurching between his fingers. It sloshed around dangerously near the rim, but Jumin seemed to be more concerned about his previous advancements than tipping his wine over onto his marble floors. _

 

_ His ashy eyes lit up with mischief as he took his bottom lip between his teeth, scooting closer to you on the floor. He was somewhat tipsy, but he wanted to have fun. “Come now, do you really intend to leave me without a kiss?” _

 

_ You peered at him over your knuckles. You weren’t a stranger to his subtle advances over the chats and calls eleven days ago, but now that the party was over, you questioned your choice for choosing his route for the 25th time. _

 

_ “Of course not, love.” You whispered softly to him, but he heard you shouting your undying oath of adoration towards him. _

 

_ He leaned in tentatively, slightly lowering his lids and puckering those perfect plush lips. Closer and closer, until you felt his bated breath fan against your face. Was that mint? This man was ridiculous. _

 

_ “(Name),” Jumin’s voice was lower than you had ever heard it, as if he were afraid to rouse a sleeping infant. His eyes had closed completely and his head thrust forward...only for his chin to harshly meet the floor. _

 

_ Your swerved away from his lips, laughing melodiously and leaning forward to lift his shoulders off of the ground. “Ahaha, you foolish man! You foolish, foolish man!” _

 

_ Within a few seconds your body was pressed to the ground, the sound of shattering glass resonating in your ears. A shocked gasp escaped your lips when the pressure of Jumin’s palms clenched around your wrists near your head. You gazed up at him; did you hurt him? _

 

_ To your surprise, he was smiling….darkly. His chin had a light purple bruise forming, making you wonder how hard he had hit the floor in your attempt to elude his kiss. Jumin’s hearty chuckle made you connect your eyes with him. His piercing irises were nearly swallowed up in desire and pain.  _

 

_ But his chin...how solid. _

 

_ “You play too much, dove.” His head leaned in to softly graze your nose, rubbing it with great affection.  _

 

_ You paused, frowning slightly when he didn’t call you ‘kitten’, his usual name for you. _

 

_ “Why the change in pet names?” you asked as his lips slid down to your shoulder, nipping there softly. You had a sort of inkling as to why he had changed from calling you “kitten” to “dove”. How deep into Noogle did one have to go? _

 

_ “Because,” Jumin sighed with content. “Your love for me is as unchanging as a dove.” _

 

_ He sunk his teeth into your collarbone, making you silently squeal with delight. “Doves mate for life...never changing their spouse, even when the other dies. They will never stray from one to another...as humans do.” _

 

_ He was startled by your laughter. Jumin glanced up from the baby pink mark on your skin to take a look at your face. You were biting your lower lip to try to stop from bursting out into peals of snorts, but you couldn’t contain it when you noticed baffled expression. _

 

_ “May I ask what is so funny?” _

 

_ This question only caused you to laugh harder as you slipped out of Jumin’s grasp around your wrists and held your stomach while you gasped for air. You heaved and wheezed until you had Jumin pulling your red face into his cold hands.  _

 

_ He stared into your eyes with confusion, your eyelids tearing at the corners. “What is the problem?” _

 

_ You let out another snort before opening your eyes to yell with a smile, “Of course something’s wrong! Who the hell quotes the Nature Channel at 12:36 am?!” _

 

_ He finally smiled, but hesitation was still laced within it. “And that’s wrong?” _

 

_ “When you are making love to a woman, talking about doves and their mating life doesn’t exactly romanticize the atmosphere!” _

 

_ His pearly whites met your dry knuckles, once again sinking into your skin to bite there affectionately. “Hmm.” _

 

_ You sighed, all the laughter drained out of you. A happy and relaxed aura washed over you as you relaxed your muscles. “Do not be ridiculous, Han. I despise that trait of yours.” _

 

_ His ashy eyes met yours in a twinkling gaze. “Quoting soap operas now, are we?” _

 

_ Your eyes widened. “I didn’t--” _

 

_ Jumin’s rare laughter rang throughout the penthouse, his warm breath pulling your knuckles away from his to hear it. You watched with fascination as his Adam’s apple bobbed when he threw his head back in pure joy. His face was contorted in a electrifying smile and his open mouth never ceased to amaze. The contrast of his fair skin to his ebony locks stilled you like a child watching a magician work his magic. _

 

_ That was the last time you had ever heard him laugh that night. _

 

You pulled away from his chin when you heard his scream of delight. No, it was a wail: like a child whining about an injured knee. He had to be punished; after all, these were your last moments with him, so you had to make them memorable for him. With steady eyes, you focused your lips on the skin beneath his jawline and sought to determine its color for the night.

 

Rosy? No, too subtle; you were in for a wild night. Rosy would not do for a predatory mark like this.

 

Something a little darker and harsher would be more fitting, like maroon. He’d definitely have concerned looks directed his way, should he ever decide to step out in public again. He’d look like he was beaten and mugged with a certain hatred towards his chin.

 

Your lips stretched into a disturbing smile. Yes, maroon would do very well for tonight. 

 

As you let your teeth sink into his fleshy chin, Jumin’s jaw pushed against your lips as he opened his mouth in soft mewls of pleasure. Letting your eyes glance up for a moment, you gazed at his eyes from your current angle and nearly snorted.

 

His eyes were tightly closed behind ivory lids and his erratic breathing was shown by the swift clenching of his nostrils. He was breaking down, both mentally and physically. He was literally reliving all those forgotten nights of your undying love towards one another.

 

After his chin was fully explored by the soft movements of your tongue, you slipped your lips down to his bony cervical and paid attention to the way he swallowed deeply as his Adam’s apple bobbed. You bit there too, gently peppering his neck with numberless marks, each with different shades.

 

Rosy, violet, maroon, rouge, and some were even rosewood. Your hickeys were your punishments to him for forgetting your never ending nights of passionate lovemaking. His neck was littered with bruises of all shapes and sizes and colors. This was your last signature on him, as you would never see him again.

 

Jumin glanced down at you once you laid your head back on the pillow, exhausted from straining your own neck for so long. His breath was ragged and he had to swallow a couple of times to make sure his saliva didn’t accidentally trail out of his mouth onto you.

 

“(Name),” Jumin whispered, “Do not strain yourself.” You closed your eyes and smiled, nodding once to signify your acknowledgment of his demand.

 

Tonight,” he kissed each of your eyelids. They were cured of any blindness cursed upon them.

 

“Is all,’ then he kissed your nose. It would never be sick again.

 

“About…” He paused at your lips, licking them gingerly to moisten them. You would sing Heavenly praises from those exact same lips soon after.

 

“You…” Jumin sunk his lips onto your own like they were two matching puzzle-pieces, fitting perfectly as he made his ministrations onto you. Jumin suckled as if his life depended on it and your exhaustion was forgotten. You cupped his neck back into your cold hands and he shivered again.

 

This time, you did not blame it on the alcohol. Now, there was something else invading your veins. You daren’t call it ‘love’, but for the meantime, this would be its unspoken name.

 

He pulled back when you slowed your lip movements, halting all together when you looked away from his gaze. Jumin tried to silently link eyes with you, but you refused to look back. Now, you were ashamed; ashamed for all that you had done to or for the RFA, to Jumin, and to yourself.

 

“What’s the matter, love?” He whispered softly.

 

“I…” you struggled to find the words to answer him, but your brain deceived you. “I…”

 

“Shhh…” Jumin leaned down once again to place a ghostly kiss on your philtrum, gently silencing your thoughts. He was better at his job of shutting you up and turning you into a mess of emotions than that of any alcohol you had ever tasted.

 

“Please, I know you are hurt deep down from whatever that has happened these past two years, but please,” He begged you with his eyes, the charcoal streaks churning with desire. “Let me love you once more.”

 

The corporate heir dug his head into your shoulder, nipping at the soft perfumed skin there, causing you to arch your neck in the opposite direction, hoping for more.  “You promised me your night, and I intend to make you follow through with that promise.”

 

“Mm,” you hummed in response. What else could you say when you were drunk and broken?

 

Jumin then proceeded to nip at your neck slowly and meticulously,. His nose began to sharply inhale once he realized he could mutually get off to your scent. He relaxed his body onto yours with caution, hoping his weight didn’t crush you.

 

Your bare shoulders were a reminder to him that you were shirtless, that your bra needed to be rid of as quickly as possible. His touch burned your skin, making you forget about his teeth and lips latching onto your neck harshly.

 

When his hands--oh, those fingers were wonderful when they danced across your skin-- snaked around your midriff to reach behind the clasp of your bra, you willingly arched your back, granting him more access to your precious treasure.

 

Jumin seemed to remember enough to nimbly slip the two clasps apart and drag down the expensive material up and away from your chest, exposing your breasts to the cool air. He watched with fascination at how your nipples pebbled softly and you squirmed under his intense gaze.

 

Seeking to cross your arms under your breasts, you looked up at him with a slightly innocent look to your expression, hoping  he’d have mercy on you for now. You were too sensitive, even though you knew full well that you were no virgin, but two years was a long time and you were almost as pure as one.

 

Jumin smiled in relief when he saw your orbs of flesh pooling in a different shape now that you were laying down. He missed caressing them, so he wasted no time tossing your bra somewhere behind him and lifting his hands to grasp one breast in his palm.

 

“Mnmm,” you squeezed your eyes shut and clenched a fist around a handful of sheets, your body tensing in anxiousness. Jumin sensed your stiffness, and while smiling at your reaction to his movements, he untangled your hand from the sheets with his free one and laced your fingers together with his own in a reassuring gesture.

 

“Tell me, why do you act cocky?” Jumin remembered vaguely about what dirty talk had done to your body, whether you liked it or not. “You act like a queen, but as soon as alcohol has you, you slip like putty in my hands.”

 

He squeezed and began palming your breast, while moving his head down to suckle at your other nipple, finally letting his saliva sweep over the sensitive muscle. You wanted him to touch you everywhere at once and your intoxicated mind cursed at the limited amount of limbs that was granted to humans.

 

Jumin suddenly remembered he had hips to move and an erection to placate. His hips had slammed into you faster than you had anticipated and you let out an embarrassing grunt that stretched out into a long  ‘ahhhhh’.

 

“Yes, kitten, that’s it.” He murmured against your skin, biting under your breast before unlacing his fingers from you and moving to caress the both of your breasts, occasionally brushing his thumbs against your hardened nipples.

 

“Make as many sounds as you would like,” Jumin slowly worked his kisses up along your breasts, to your collarbone, to your neck, and finally meeting your lips. “All I need to know is your love.”

 

“Trust me, Jumin.” You let out a little breathily, when his hands creeped down from your chest, dancing their way to your dry-cleaned pants, playing with the button there. “You had my love long ago.”

 

His movements slowed, his hips becoming uneven in their thrusts. “I don’t understand.”

 

“Neither do I.” You smiled up at him, hoping your dazzling face threw off your pounding heartbeat. Thank goodness he wasn’t near your breasts anymore, or he would’ve felt the adrenaline coursing through your body. “I mean, I know some things but...it’s irrelevant for now.”

 

Your hands lifted shakily to attempt to unbutton his silver vest, but your mind was far too lightheaded to think straight and direct your actions properly. With a frustrated huff, you moved to tug harshly at his clothing, furiously ripping the carefully sewn buttons apart. The sound of his small gasp excited you and your fingers slithered up to do the same to his shirt.

 

His grasp on your small wrists startled you out of your movements and you glanced at his face for an explanation. Jumin smiled nervously when he spoke as gently as he could, “Darling, let me. This...I need to don this shirt later on, alright?”

 

You snorted and slipped out of his grasp, digging your hands beneath his loosened belt. The way his eyes widened and his mouth vocally inhaled sharply boosted your movements, a sly smile coating your painted lips. Your fingers wriggled around until they found his hem and began tugging upwards.

 

Once Jumin realized your intentions, he laughed with a sigh and moved to unbutton his top button for head release. “You impatient woman,” he chuckled before the material of his shirt passed his face and you clenched the fabric tighter in an attempt to snap it over his face.

 

“Of course I am impatient,” you huffed as you realized this old man still wore undershirts. He was so irritating sometimes. “You still wear these stupid nighties?”

 

You pinched the white fabric between two fingers while he shed his dress shirt completely. You flicked it with annoyance, tired about the fact that now there were more clothes to be shed.

 

Ridiculous.

 

Jumin’s calm chuckle irked you further. Why was he so cool-tempered about everything happening right now? “And I assume you have yet to think I am an old man?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He shook his head slightly, subtly accepting your sassy quirks. “Very well.”

 

Jumin peeled the tight nightshirt off of his body while balancing himself on his knees and the balls of his feet (when did he take off his shoes?). You watched with piqued interest at how his taut muscles clenched when his raised them to lift off his shirt, his now revealed abdomen twitching as he worked them effortlessly to move.

 

He caught your hungry gaze. Jumin smirked when you flipped onto your knees to crawl over the bed to him, swiftly dipping down to press a light kiss to his navel. He sighed, sinking into the action as you trailed your searing kisses up his midriff, nipping his emphasized abs now and then. 

 

Your cold hands held his sides and rubbed gently there to placate his hard erection restraining itself against the confinements of his trousers. You smiled against his beautiful ivory skin. This man was insatiable.

 

“Ah, (Name)...” Jumin let out a breathy groan of your name when you swirled your tongue around his hardening nipple, goosebumps rising over his bulging pecs. Your hands snuck around to stroke his muscular back, squeezing the heavenly flesh there and massaging him. You felt his stressed knots unravel under your soft ministrations.

 

His soft groans of pleasure and relief resonated throughout the cabin. “Love, there’s no need to work me. Let me do it for you tonight.”

 

His fingers clasped back around your wrists, pulling them from his skin and kissing each one with soft, smooth lips. The miniscule action brought a slight warmth about your face and your lips couldn’t help but feel jealous of your own wrists, seeing Jumin kiss them with such attentive love.

 

Jumin suddenly moved your hands from his lips and guided them to skim them down his abdomen carefully, watching your face as you slacked your jaw loose in fascination. “Your skin is so hot, Jumin,” you whispered under your breath.

 

“You’re just cold, love.” He retorted softly.

 

“They said the same about you once.”

 

“‘They’ may still be correct about their intuitions.”

 

“They will never love you like I do.”

 

He smiled. “Of course not.” He forgot, you were a level shy of wasted. He had best be careful with his words. One mishap could set you off and away from his life. That could not happen under any circumstances.

 

There you both sat, on your knees and stroking each other's faces before leaning in again. Your lips were rough and passionate this time, your movements seemingly fierce. Jumin’s vocal groans mixed in with yours as his hands gripped your waist, dragging you flush against his bare chest, your own adjacent to his.

 

Through your ferocious pecks and moving hips, Jumin’s hands sought to grip your rear for physical support while your own hands roamed over his deliciously worked biceps and forearms. A sudden jolt of the airplane sent you crashing back down onto the mattress, your man dropping onto you with a painful bounce.

 

“Ah…” you moaned in surprise, frowning at the harsh pressure on your breasts. “Ohhh...stupid turbulence.”

 

Jumin laughed lightly, moving his hands from your backside to prop himself over you. “Forgive me. I didn’t think we’d be in such frisky weather so high up.”

 

_ That’s right, you were still in an aircraft. Damn. _

 

“Apologizing again, are we?” You sent him a look that meant business. You’d spent enough time with Yoosung to deal with his cowering bullshit and constant apologies. Jumin was expected to be the opposite, however.

 

_ His ashy eyes turned sharp, electrifying with intense desire as he gazed up at you. His sincere look did nothing to snap you out of your current role. Your eyes dilated at the sight of your man below you as you sat in his usual loveseat of kingship. You crossed your legs to hide your own arousal as Jumin’s was bare, raw, and fully on display for your greedy eyes to feed on. _

 

_ You smiled darkly, your lids falling halfway shut. “Well, pretty boy? Speak. You seemed to be doing a lot of that not too long ago.” _

 

_ Jumin’s cheeks were flushed from the memory of his request for you to dominate him. Now that you had actually pulled through with the role, Jumin had never thought he’d see the day where he would be chained on his knees before you, his Queen, and desperately asking for release. _

 

_ His ebony bangs lightly brushed his eyes, giving him the innocent aura. “(Name)--” _

 

_ WHAP. _

 

_ “Ahhh,” Jumin accidentally moaned when the riding crop struck his right buttcheek, leaving a momentary pink mark. Your dark smile had been replaced with a stern look, one Jumin often directed towards you when dominating you. You simply returned the favor. _

 

_ “What was that?” You cooed dangerously. “Speak up, boy.” _

 

_ “Mistress…” Jumin replied cautiously, a crack threatening to break his usual baritone voice. _

 

_ “Mistress, what?” _

 

_ “I...please,” Jumin leaned forward to kiss your knee graciously. The steel from the handcuffs were starting to dig into his soft skin, but no matter. He’d always taken care of you afterwards and was sure you would do the same for him. “Let me eat you out.” _

 

_ “Why?” The question came almost instantly, and Jumin’s internal frustration knew no bounds. You were dragging this out, even though your own throbbing was growing relentless. The level in your voice almost snapped Jumin out of his role and break the play. _

 

_ “I need you,” Jumin stated while bowing his head to lick a long trail up your shin, feeling the smoothness underneath and inhaling the honey-vanilla scented soap you used to lather yourself with. “Please, Mistress, I want you...I can’t hold it in any longer.” _

 

_ Your dark grin returned, the shadows of the room clouding your brow. “Darling, you must tell me exactly what you want.” _

 

_ Damn it. _

 

_ Taking a deep breath to still his pounding heart, Jumin pressed another kiss to your knee and tried to extend his movements to your thigh, but your cold fingers wrapped around his cheeks and forced his head up to look into your eyes. _

 

_ Your glinting eyes made him spit out the words on demand. “I want to lick your clit, Mistress. I want to bury my nose into your sex and stay there for hours until Mistress is satisfied. I want Mistress to tug on my hair as I kiss your labia and worship your flower. Please, Mistress, I ca--” _

 

_ Your thighs suddenly opened, exposing your glistening core for Jumin’s viewing pleasure. Once his silver eyes glanced down, they dilated so quickly you thought you ought to take it down a notch. Too late now, though. _

 

_ “Hmm…” You mused to yourself, enjoying the way Jumin’s breathing hitched. “You’re talking about this?” _

 

_ “Y-yes.” He gulped audibly as his cock jumped to attention, pressing lightly against his lower navel. _

 

_ “What’s the magic word, love?” Your eyes narrowed playfully, squeezing his cheeks to resemble a child. _

 

_ Through puckered lips, he mumbled a “please” before you brought his head closer down to your center, settling him on your dripping labia. You brushed your fingers through his hair lovingly as his breath fanned excitedly over your clit. _

 

_ “There’s a good man.” _

 

He gazed into your eyes with the same electrifying arousal that night, his breathing silent but uneven. His eyes roamed gently over your bare chest once more before suckling onto one breast, soothing the perk with his tongue and biting gently, tugging. Your back arched and you gasped, clutching his broad now-bare shoulders for comfort.

 

His fingers danced over your pants’ zipper, fiddling teasingly with the button above. Supporting himself onto his knees completely, Jumin felt your hands skim over his muscled back, lightly getting a feel of what she would scrape her nails down later on.

 

“You may not like it, but I will apologize to you for the most queer of matters.” His breath fanned over the valley between your breasts, marking his territory there. “Tonight, however, you will do with your oath to me and give you to me once more.”

 

“I will, I swear it,” You gasped as he swiftly tugged on your zipper to affectionately rub you through your laced panties. Your fingers dug into his scalp, nails tugging and writhing along with his movements.

 

Jumin smiled at the dampness already threatening to break through your undergarments and expertly twirled his long fingers. Your moans never stopped, resonating like a song to Jumin’s ears, with the pitches switching from a high pitch to a lengthy low octave.

 

Your words were inconsistent and you never got to finish them. “Ngh….Ju-kuhhhh---pl-pl-please ahhh hah haaangh…”

 

His ashy eyes shone with a greedy glint when he threw back your words at you. “What’s the magic word, love?”

 

“Jumin, I swear to--HAHH!” Your threat was brought to an abrupt squeal as he suddenly slipped up and over into your panties and stroked between your slick folds. Your body froze and your back arched wildly off of the cabin’s mattress, clutching the sheets desperately.

 

Jumin hummed at the way your body responded to his movements as more shards of his memory returned to re-teach him the ways of pleasing a woman. His fingers stroked, pinched, and brushed against your sex, causing your hips to snap up onto his palm, rubbing yourself there.

 

“(Name),” Jumin murmured your name in fascination, watching as he probed two slick fingertips to your dripping hole while using his other hand to tug down your panties along with your pantsuit. You helped him with shaking limbs, but he soothed you with his angelic mouth, gently pecking his way up your arm.

 

Once you were finally bare, Jumin stopped his movements to stare. You knew that stare. You remembered it from all those years ago...when you were both virgins, clumsy and unsure of what to make of this thing called love.

 

Jumin’s electrifying irises roamed over your sprawled out figure, drinking in your flushed features and velvety skin. Your nipples were still perked due to the constant shivers coursing throughout your body, thanks to the thrills Jumin gave you. You peered up at him, locking a gaze with him and silently holding those gray eyes to your command.

 

You held them for a while, not letting them slip down to view your aching core. It throbbed mercilessly, but you bit the inside of your cheek harshly to placate your sensitivity for now. By your noiseless eye movements, Jumin’s gaze turned idle as his fingers slowly removed themselves from your folds, an embarrassing squelching sounding.

 

“Strip.” One command.

 

You continued to still his stare while controlling his movements by telekinesis, a power you wielded of some sort. Jumin did not understand  _ how  _ to this day. His fingers worked quickly and nimbly unbuckled his belt, the clang of metal arousing you further, sending you heart into an erratic flutter.

 

“What else, Mistress?” Jumin’s past name for you jolted you into nostalgic memories, but stretched your lips into a smile. The lipstick was beginning to crack and peel, but you cared less and less as the night dragged on. His loosened belt slipped out of its belt loops and slid with a ‘clank’ to the floor.

 

Your eyes grew darker, resembling the likes of which you had shone on that night. “Unzip those pants…”

 

As his fingers urged to fulfill your demand, you stopped him. “But!”

 

Jumin’s breath hitched. He knew what was coming. “Yes?”

 

Your lips curled further and a giggle escaped you, breaking the seriousness of the moment. “Rub yourself while doing so. Put on a show for me…”

 

He waited. You bit your lip before saying it.

 

“ _ Pretty boy _ .”

 

His cock jumped, startling the poor little rich man. His eyes finally broke contact with your own and fluttered closed as he gripped it. “Ah-hah….” His pants were swiftly unzipped and thrown down to his knees, on which he balanced himself.

 

Jumin gripped himself through his jet black briefs, a faint wet spot emphasizing itself to your eyes. You sat up and propped pillows behind you for support, your thick locks cascading down your face, shadowing it. This was something you needed to thrive off of.

 

“Off with ‘em.” Your hazy mind directed your legs to spread treacherously slow and fingers to ghost over your inner thighs. His underwear was ripped off as you heard the sound of ruffling clothing thrown off to the side. He was eager to please.

 

Good. It was about time.

 

“Now,” You spoke to Jumin’s rick cock, its head leaking with its legendary precum. You couldn’t wait for ropes of it to splay out all over the sheets, your face, your hands. The wine. Mm, the white wine will have to do. “Approach me.”

 

There was a reason you didn’t say ‘come’. That would have irrefutable consequences, one that would have to wait for later on.

 

Jumin slid one knee in front of the other, crawling to you like a cat would and gently bowed his head to lick a line up your shin. His cock waved proudly along with his strides and brushed against his navel, tickling the soft trail of hair there.

 

“What now, Mistress?” Jumin spoke softly with sloth-like eyes, but the fire in them never dimmed. He wanted to be released as he did so many nights ago. It was different when he used his hands versus when your own little hole clenched around him greedily.

 

Ungh. Jumin grunted at the mere thought, rubbing his cheeks against your knee. Not now, he prayed to his lecherous organ. It disobeyed.

 

You noticed the mental restraint from Jumin to his crotch, watching the ordeal with interested eyes. Grabbing his bruised chin with one hand and his length with the other, you tugged him closer until your chests were grazing one another.

 

His lazy look was gone, replaced with a shocked, blushing expression, one that certain RFA members would kill to see. Vulnerability was not a trait in Jumin Han, but it was in “Mistress and the Pretty Boy”. 

 

Your nail swiped across the slit of his head like a credit card and he hissed through his teeth, gripping the sheets beside your hip with a vice-like clutch. Your eyes grew lidded as you stroked a particularly bold vein at his base. “Ah, but when your pretty little cock is in  _ my  _ hands, you melt like putty.”

 

You cocked your head, reverting back to Jumin’s words as he taunted you earlier. “Hmm?”

 

Jumin shut his eyes and desperately opened his mouth to drink in air. “Ahhh, anngh---yes! Yes, Mistress! Ah-hah, wha-whatever you say...Hngh!”

 

He was playing along so well and too quickly. Usually he was a brat and retorted sassily to your demands as Mistress before your teasing got to him. Was it the alcohol?

 

You clenched his base and scooted your hand up higher, feeling his sap grow thicker as you went higher to his head. “Will you take me like a good man?”

 

“I will! Haah--annh, I will, I--ungh, ohh (Name)...” He thrust himself helplessly into your hands, begging for the humiliation to be over.

  
But it was far from over. Jumin’s night was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub Jumin? Yes please hue hue~
> 
> Emphatichearts, dear, do forgive me. I love you, don't die, pls live :'D (that drawing is on its way)
> 
> Jacquie_bebop, thank you for giving me enough courage to finish this shit, even when I was feeling down today :')
> 
> Florel, do step out of vanilla range. I'll send you to Kink Camp if I have to >_>


	6. Your Desperate Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn! It's been such a long ass time since I updated T_T. Shit went down these past few months and I'm doing so much better, thank goodness. I have to say that we're getting closer to the end sooner than planned and it's only because I have kinda lost touch with the MysMes fandom over a while. I still appreciate everything though! The art, stories, headcanons! I am going to end this story much differently than I had planned, but it will make everyone happy nonetheless. Thank you for sticking with me!
> 
> @emphatichearts - Baby, I do apologize. I promised this would be earlier, but life threw shit instead of lemons at me. Please, please forgive me! Here's the smut! >///<
> 
> @florel - Whatsapp me, babe.
> 
> @illneverrecover - Your smuts really gave me inspiration for this chapter! Thank this gal for this chapter, otherwise, my writing block would still haunt me!

A calm night with sweet vintage. This is what brought on the lust and admiration of humans. They drink and consume until they cannot feel anymore. It burns their tongue, numbs their taste buds, and cloud their thoughts. Nothing good comes from it. This sweet, sweet vintage they make.

 

You were beyond drunk. Jumin sensed it. Your hands had dropped to his knees and your head slumped slightly. His watery eyes had cleared once your touch was gone.

 

“(Name)...”

 

“Hmm?” You hummed.

 

He sat back on his shins, taking your face into his hands. “If you are tired, simply say so and I shall leave you to sleep.”

 

Your icy fingers gripped his wrist like a baby. “No! You can’t leave me! Not yet…”

 

Jumin’s gray irises bore into your own. “You must tell me the truth; are you willing to sleep with me?”

 

A hitched breath. “Yes.”

 

“Make love to me?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Be with me for eternity?”

 

You hesitated, even with your slurred mind. “Forever in your heart.”

 

His eyes narrowed at that last part. You hadn’t exactly answered him with a ‘yes’ as you had for his previous suggestions, but twisted his words that sent his heartbeat into a nervous flutter. His forehead leaned into your own and Jumin forced your gaze to his.

 

“(Name).” he whispered.

 

Your body’s first instinct was to pull him close and kiss. Your lips molded madly against his own, hoping he will get the hint and kiss you back. Jumin did, but hesitantly, softly parting your lips with his soothing tongue.

 

His hands smoothed down your back and propped you up to meet your chests, your nipples feeling lax again with his lulling body heat. Still kissing you, he shifted your form lower down his body so that he was hovering over you completely. You separated from his mind-numbing movements and silently gazed into his face.

 

He was calm, not drunk. He was slightly intoxicated, but you had sunk into the alcohol’s clutches completely. So wasted, you had no coherent answer for your former lover. It was okay, though. That’s what he adored about you.

 

His lips were on your neck, softly opening his mouth to gnaw at the soft perfumed skin there. You hummed lazily, bringing your hands behind him to palm his buttcheeks, feeling the taut muscles there. They were worked and stretched well enough to fit his tailored trousers. He remembered, the sweet memories of your escapades together wherever you went. His greediness for you encountered his mind at any given time of the day and he cursed it.

He, Jumin Han, the corporate heir to C&R International, the cold-hearted and rude businessman, became a desperate, mewling dog at your hands. 

 

_ Jumin settled you onto his desk harshly, swiping anything that covered it within an arm’s reach. His mouth had completely dominated yours, leaving you to barely keep up with his kisses and sucks. Your back had been dropped onto the hard mahogany surface, taking the breath out of you. _

 

_ “Jumin,” you exhaled as his prowled towards you, shedding his jacket and vest. He was over you in an instant. “In...in your office?” _

 

_ “Yes.,” was his only answer as he tugged your ponytail holder out of its vice-like grip, letting your hair flow out of it and splay onto his desk and over the edge. You grasped onto his shoulders for a gripping support as he pressed himself straight onto your core, almost sending you flying up and over his desk. _

 

_ “Ah!” Your small yelp came when a strand of hair got caught in the elastic band, effectively pulling your hair along with your head. _

 

_ “I apologize.” He mumbled. His spidery fingers came up and gently disentangled your hair from the band, throwing the thing away from your head. His digits massaged your scalp, soothing the aching tension from your day at work. _

 

_ He then hastily bunched up your pencil skirt, squeezing your soft thighs as he went. Your black laced panties were fully on display for his viewing pleasure, and your head spun when he licked his lips while staring. He reached out and pet you softly, making you sick your back deeper onto the desk, spreading your legs wider. _

 

_ Swiping his fingers up, Jumin began to rub up and down with two fingers, circling your clit in the process. You gripped the desk edge above you, knuckles becoming white. Jumin’s warm palm held your outer thigh, shushing its goosebumps with his rubs. _

 

_ “Anh, ah!” You panted breathlessly. This was so wrong, so lewd. His office had full-length windows to the skyscrapers below, but thankfully none leading to the other halls of the building of C&R. “Hngh--Jumin, ah! W-wait! We have to, mm--” _

 

_ “You’re  _ dripping _ for me, love.” Jumin cooed deeply. “Soaked and I’ve barely touched you.” _

 

_ Barely touched me, you thought. Barely touched me, he says as he shamelessly rubs me off. _

 

_ Tch. You’ll show him. _

 

_ “Listen, you.” You sat up, startling him. Your face was rosy, an evident mark of shame on your cheeks. He paused his movements, fingers pulling away from your core. “You think you know how to talk me into my panties? You’re wrong.” _

 

_ You grabbed his dress shirt and flung him in an arc above you, landing him on his office chair with precision. His face was in a state of shock and slight fear as his brain tried to progress what just commenced. _

 

_ ‘Such strength,’ was all that went through his mind. _

 

_ You twisted your body from the desk and Jumin’s breath hitched quickly. If he wasn’t hard before, he sure was now. Why wasn’t he moving? His hands gripped the armrests of his chair with a certain fear associated with an oncoming premonition of your movements. _

 

_ “Now then,” you spoke quietly, indicating your seriousness. He swallowed. “Let us see who becomes dripping wet without me touching you, hmm?” _

 

_ Jumin reached out tentatively, but you slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch.” _

 

_ You placed your foot on his chest and pushed his chair back, earning a grunt from him when his chair slammed into the wall behind him. You stood, your rear leaving the desk edge as you unbuttoned your dress shirt carefully and slowly. With each button leaving its hole, you tugged the flaps open, exposing your laced bra and soft breasts. _

 

_ “Hurry, please…” Jumin almost whined, had he not caught himself in time. _

 

_ “Shut up.” _

 

_ He didn’t know why, but your anger had turned him on to no extent. The level in your voice, the certain hush about the room, and the flare in your eyes when you flashed them dangerously at him. It left his powerful presence cowering for mercy, begging and hard as a rock. _

 

_ You let the shirt slip from your shoulders, your palm softly rubbing the skin. You eyed his bulge, smiling coyly. Jumin bit the inside of his cheek; he had to resist, he couldn’t whine, no, he-- _

 

_ You turned around and bent over your right leg, trailing your fingers upwards and behind your thigh. Grasping the zipper at the bottom of the skirt, your grin widened as you gracefully slipped the tab upwards, curving your hip as more of your bum was shown to your squirming lover. _

 

_ Oh God. Jumin sunk his nails into the plush leather of the armrest, leaving crescent shaped marks. It was a thong. A fucking thong. Shit, how had he not noticed? _

 

_ Now opened into a rectangle, the skirt fell down in a heap by the floor. Your cheeks were round and squishy for the taking, but not this time. Jumin wanted to hold them, caress them, steady your rear into his palms as he took you over his desk. Perhaps even from behind, where he could have a full view of them and free access to them as he pleased. _

 

_ Suddenly, your breasts were in his face. You had climbed into the chair, thighs steadying on the sides of his own and spread so delicately over his hardness, but not even touching. _

 

_ “I’m going to make you helpless like the boy you are by making love to myself.” Jumin shivered as you spoke. “You cannot touch me or yourself. You will sit and watch as I bring myself to ecstasy, right over your cock.” With each last word, you enunciated with a breath in his ear, making his knees weak. _

 

_ “Now look at me.” Your forehead tapped his, eyes staring into each other. _

 

_ Your fingers ghosted over your lace panties, warming yourself for what was to come. Not only would you please yourself again, but Jumin would be watching. How exciting. _

 

_ “Down here, buddy.” You called to his weary eyes. The pupils blew wide when he caught your nimble fingers slip inside of your folds, softly rubbing your slit. Soft hums and groans escaped your throat when you probed your aching hole. Jumin’s watchful gaze made it all the more enticing. _

 

_ You nearly rubbed on his trousers, but instead, raised your hips against your palm, quickening your pace. More fingers were added and suddenly, your own pierced your flesh and you felt your warm cavern suck. Oh, how they sucked your fingers in so deliciously. _

 

_ He gasped when you moaned. Damn, his fingers weren't even doing the job and he felt the warmth stipulate through. He wanted to do so much to you, to make you beg for his name, shrill screams of it until your voice went raw, and your body so sore, you wouldn’t be able to walk for days on end. _

 

_ But. _

 

_ Your command held him well. He daren’t touch you, fearing the worst. You promised to make him cum, without even touching him. This was a demand you intended to keep. And you always kept your word. _

 

_ Jumin stared into your eyes, trying to get a better glance of your expression to ease his nerves. Your jaw hung a little slack as your eyelids fluttered every so often. Your makeup was not heavy today, and he was thankful for that. His cock throbbed painfully as it strained against his tight-fitted trousers. He was growing desperate, a sight that didn’t usually fit Jumin’s aura, but fed your ego well. _

 

_ Your breaths became louder to him and he panted alongside you. You rubbed your clit with another finger lazily as you bounced onto your fingers, fucking yourself mercilessly to Jumin’s viewing pleasure. You imagined his own fingers scissoring you open and the thought of his own presence before you while you fantasized him made your heart jump. _

 

_ You felt yourself whine and yell as you clenched around your fingers while hearing another low grunt below you. Embarrassing squelching sounds resonated throughout the office when you sensed another foreign heat hitting your curled fingers and wet womanhood. _

 

_ You glared down, still panting from your high. He had broken the rules. Jumin couldn’t take it anymore. He had come, just as you predicted, but his sexual organ wasn’t satisfied with the pleasure it had received. Over time, it had gotten greedy as it slipped inside of you every  so often (a day)  and wanted more. Poor, poor cock. _

 

_ “You...disobeyed me?” Your breath was uneven. Jumin slowed his dry-humping as you pulled your fingers out of you, but didn’t dare stop. You slammed down onto his tent, making him gaso sharply and letting his jaw hang loose. You dipped your head to nibble on his Adam’s apple as Jumin continued to thrust his hips upwards to meet your dripping entrance. _

 

_ You gripped his hair and tugged back, causing him to groan pleasantly. You made direct eye contact with his irises, boring into his heart and making him shiver. You smiled darkly, mimicking his expression when bedding you. _

 

_ “Disobedient men should be punished.” _


End file.
